1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling the input of data in an information processing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for controlling input using a digitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus available in the art has a multiwindow-type GUI (Graphical User Interface) and accepts and displays inputs from a user. In such an information processing apparatus, a plurality of windows often are disposed in superimposed fashion in order to display the windows on a display screen of limited size. At such time, as shown for example in FIG. 10, there will be instances where a portion of an input window 1003 that currently is the target of an input is situated in back of another window 1002 already positioned. If an input has been made under these conditions, the portion overlapped by the other input window will be hidden and not visible. Accordingly, in order to make it possible to check the information in the input window in the back, there is a known technique whereby transparency processing is applied to the overlapping portion of the input window in front (e.g., see the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-249782).
However, the problem set forth below arises in a case where the technique described in the above-mentioned document is applied to an apparatus for accepting and displaying input of a freehand drawing. Specifically, if the other window 1002 is already present in front of the input window 1003, characters that have been written within the window are difficult to see. This makes it necessary to perform a window move operation in order to move the content that has been input on the input window 1003 to a location where it can be easily viewed. Generally, in order to perform a move operation for moving a window or the like, a complicated operation is required. This operation includes switching the apparatus from an input mode to an editing mode, selecting the portion to be edited and moving or changing the size of this portion.